Pecado terrenal
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: El amor y deseo de dos personas limitadas no solo por lazos de sangre, si no por algo más sagrado, una infracción mortal...


**Bien, aquí está el OS para esta etapa, a ver que les parece. Hago los avisos correspondientes al tema. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícita-explícitas.

Incesto.

**Personajes: **Samui | Naruto | Neji.

**Género: **General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Pecado terrenal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La madera crujió y un gemido tenue se escuchó, resonó en el amplio lugar, ambos sonidos rebotaron en las paredes pintadas de un blanco mate; las pinturas delicadamente trazadas por un artista de manos prodigiosas y las figuras de cerámica finamente talladas, esculpidas con sumo cuidado. Bien podían ser debatidas con las mejores y más grandes obras de arte de algún museo importante.

Las largas bancas de madera barnizada, estratégicamente colocadas una detrás de otra, formando filas y otra columna en su posterior formando otra igual.

Al final, y muy cercano a las puertas… el confesionario… ese pequeño cubículo donde la gente iba a confesarle sus pecados a un extraño, que a lo mejor jamás habían visto en su vida pero que la iglesia católica lo creía capacitado para escuchar y absolver dichas faltas a la moral, el respeto y las creencias de la misma religión como si se tratara de un santo. Y así lo veían, como un hombre santo.

Sin embargo, de ese diminuto cuarto salió un gemido femenino lleno de gozo; ahí sucedía algo que nadie pensaría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se mordió la lengua, al sentir como esas grandes manos recorrían y acariciaban sus considerables, erguidos y generosos senos; con su pulgar e índice ejercía presión en sus sensibles y erectos pezones a través de la tela del sostén. Abrió sus ojos azules vislumbrando el brillo de las velas por entre las rendijas del confesionario, a lo lejos en el altar…

— ¡Uh! — gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Una mano se coló por entre los pliegues de su falda, serpenteando entre sus muslos y apartando su ropa interior, palpando ese pequeño montículo de carne sensible y recta.

Frotó sus caderas contra la mano masculina, la calidez y la fricción acrecentó la excitación de ambos. Trasladó sus labios al cuello femenino, succionó su piel hasta enrojecerla; estaba segura que dejaría una marca ahí…

— ¡Ah! — se movió contra él buscando la frotación de sus dedos contra la carne.

Gimió fuertemente, su erección golpeó su centro tremendamente susceptible ante sus caricias, no escuchó el rasgar de la cremallera... solo su miembro restregarse contra ella. En seguida él la levantó por las caderas con una facilidad extraordinaria, ubicó su erecto miembro en su entrada, húmeda y caliente. Comenzó a deslizarla, suave y parsimoniosamente sobre su largo y rígido órgano, ardiente y palpitante.

Lloriqueó al sentirse colmada, y él gruñó con plena satisfacción al sentir su estrecha y húmeda cavidad.

— Naruto… — jadeó al sentir las pequeñas y suaves embestidas del rubio.

Le descubrió los senos subiendo su blusa y bajando su sostén de encaje, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar, mientras que la masculina formaba pequeños círculos en sus pezones y sus manos vagaban apretándolos, se amamantó de ellos hasta el cansancio.

Cerró los ojos, comenzó a acompañar el vaivén de caderas del rubio, éste gimió y las embestidas se tornaron más salvajes, las caricias más intensas. Sus manos le quemaban la piel. Sus toques no eran bruscos pero tampoco delicados, más bien necesitados y desesperados, tan pasionales y alucinantes como sus besos…

La temperatura en ese pequeño cuarto aumentó, sus cuerpos sudaban, escocían por el calor del espacio cerrado y la fricción. Los embates eran brutales, los besos apasionados y deslumbrantes… en cuestión de segundos todo su mundo se distorsionó de manera tal que la mareó.

Una sensación electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo, muy similar a la de un diminuto toque eléctrico provocado por una pequeña descarga de un cable de tensión. Sus paredes se estrecharon alrededor de su miembro, y en segundos un gruñido ronco y gutural emergió de la garganta de él; indicándole que también había llegado al clímax. Ella se dejó caer sobre su hombro cubierto por esa camisa de vestir negra, ambos respiraban agitados y el corazón les latía desbocado.

— Samui. — llamó él después de un rato, percibía las tenues caricias en su corto cabello rubio, del mismo color que el de él —. Él llegará pronto.

— Lo sé… — musitó suavemente.

Separó su rostro y lo miró de frente, Naruto le sonreía de esa manera jovial y dulce, esa manera tan suya y contagiosa.

— Anda, arréglate. — indicó.

Ésta asintió y se separó acomodándose las prendas, salió primero para cerciorarse de que no había nadie y, en efecto, así era. Pero pronto llegarían, seguidamente del confesionario emergió la figura de Naruto; vestía completamente de negro, su alta figura y cabellera rubia llamaba tremendamente la atención.

— Recuérdale a mamá y papá que llegaré este fin de semana. — le recordó —. Cuídate. — pidió y depositó un fraternal beso en su frente.

Samui no dijo nada, únicamente lo observó partir y meterse en la sacristía, debía prepararse pronto daría comienzo a la misa. A la que ella no se quedaría, giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a abandonar el sagrado recinto.

En cuanto salió una ventisca fría le golpeó el rostro enrojecido por el calor experimentado, cerró su abrigo negro y con pasos despaciosos comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, minúsculas volutas de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo colisionando contra su abrigo.

Las aceras estaban resbaladizas y la nieve cubría los tejados de las casas, un frío invernal típico de la época navideña; y su semblante sonrosado no encajaba, aun transpiraba…

Samui fue a visitar a su hermano, sus padres le pidieron que fuera; estaban muy preocupados porque Naruto tenía media semana sin responder a sus llamadas, pero no se imaginó terminar así…

No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se puso esa falda y el maquillaje con la intención de tentarlo… lo hizo adrede, sí, lo hacía desde que tenía 17; cuando notó lo apuesto que era su hermano, su piel tan fina y sus grandes ojos azules. Su cuerpo robusto, pero sus ojos… Era como si cuando lo miraba a los ojos, ella estuviera sola en el límite del mundo…, en una playa de océano barrida por el viento. Lo único que había era el suave rumor de las olas. Como sumergirse en aguas pasivas, embeberse de ellas…

Sin embargo, él era diferente a ella y su otra hermana, Ino; tenía gusto por la oración y por lo sagrado. Tenía vocación para el sacerdocio…, y su padre estaba dispuesto a complacer a su único hijo varón, aun en contra de su propia voluntad.

Y lo dejó entrar al seminario, y ella enloqueció. Su amado hermano decidió convertirse en sacerdote, y no quería eso, así que trazó un plan…

Seducirlo…

Y dio resultado, pero él no desistió de su vocación; y aun cuando sabía que no era correcto, que no merecía los votos…, se ordenó como sacerdote. Entonces Samui desistió, lo dejó; no volvió a buscarlo más. Hasta hoy…

Su cuerpo vibró de solo imaginarlo encima suyo, embistiéndola salvajemente contra una de las bancas de la iglesia. Sí. Sabía que era un pecado, un sacrilegio; porque se suponía que Naruto era un hombre santo y… su hermano. ¡Por Dios! Eran hermanos de sangre.

No obstante, sencillamente era inevitable, su cuerpo respondía a él, a su calor, a su cercanía; su cuerpo no tenía voluntad propia cuando él estaba cerca y lo ansiaba de una forma que solo podría ser comparada con una desesperación mortal. Y su piel ardía con intensidad antes de ser tocada por sus abrasadoras y masculinas manos. Sus besos la ambrosía que la perdía en un mar de excitación y lujuria, sus ojos azules un par de océanos interminables que la hundían en el pecado.

Uno mucho más grande que los 7 pecados capitales juntos y más condenatorio que los mortales.

Pero… ¿Qué importaba? Al final todo el mundo andaba diciendo que el mundo se acabaría y ya no habría un mañana, en las noticias y la calle se hablaba el mismo tema, ¿Qué importaba pecar?

Suspiró y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que su maquillaje se había corrido por culpa del sudor, lo retocó tenuemente antes de llegar a su casa para que nadie lo notara. Jamás fue una chica asidua a ese tipo de superficialidades, de hecho, no lo había usado nunca hasta que un día…

— _Si te retocaras un poco… resaltarías la hermosura de tu rostro y la belleza de tus ojos. _

Comentó su hermano en aquella ocasión, desde entonces decidió utilizar productos de maquillaje; no exageraba, solamente lo hacía para resaltar sus rasgos como le dijo él.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y el chasquido de las llaves se escuchó al tirarlas en un cenicero que se encontraba cerca colocado sobre una mesa de madera, muy sencilla y decorativa.

— Creí que llegarías más temprano. — profirió repentinamente una voz masculina, ronca y profunda.

Dio un respingo asustada y frunció el ceño.

— Yo creí que llegarías más tarde. — replicó al atractivo castaño de ojos luna que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones café de la sala — ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

— Tenten saldrá tarde. — contestó con simpleza.

— Oh.

— ¿Hablaste con Naruto? — indagó interesado el castaño.

Samui abrió los ojos ligeramente, ¡no podía ser! Se le olvidó por completo lo que su amigo le había pedido…

— No, no estaba en la iglesia. — mintió, sí, pero si ya había cometido pecados mayores… ¿Qué era una mentira blanca? — Iré mañana a ver si se encuentra, ¿de acuerdo?

Éste asintió sin mayor entusiasmo ni preocupación.

— No te preocupes, aun hay tiempo. — dijo con despreocupación.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, aun no se le nota. — concilió, aunque no se escuchaba tan contento como se esperaba —. He cedido porque su familia y la mía tienen tradiciones religiosas, de mi parte solo habría velado por el bienestar de mi hijo. — concretó.

Y no lo culpaba, un hijo concebido en una borrachera y con premeditación por parte de la madre, ameritaba que solamente velara por él y no por ella. Pero los Hyūga poseían acérrimas creencias religiosas muy aunadas a sus tradiciones familiares. No permitirían que un miembro de su familia naciera con el título de bastardo.

— En verdad lamento lo que estás pasando, Neji… — de verdad lo lamentaba —. Estoy segura de que mi hermano te apoyaría en lo que quisieras hacer.

— Lo sé. — le contestó con una media y amarga sonrisa.

Enseguida miró su reloj e hizo una mueca, aun faltaba un par de horas par ir por su "prometida".

— ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte ese plato de lasaña que tanto te gusta. — profirió sonriéndole despejando el ambiente tenso.

El castaño sonrió entre dientes, Samui era muy parecida a su hermano mayor.

— Claro, porque no.

— ¡Bien! — exclamó alegre —. Ven a ayudarme, ni creas que te quedarás ahí sentado sin hacer nada. — y era tan mandona como su madre…

Éste se levantó y la acompañó a la cocina, ajeno a los pensamientos y la sonrisa pícara y lasciva de la rubia. Iría a ver a su hermano de nuevo… sabía lo que pasaría…

¿Y qué? Si al fin y al cabo el mundo se iba a acabar, ¿Qué importaba un pecado más? ¿Para qué evitar quemarse?

Si ya tenía un boleto directo al infierno…


End file.
